Just For Me
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! Murata, with his scheming ways, decides to help Wolfram win Yuri’s love. He figures it doesn’t hurt to look or ‘flirt’ with his friend’s fiancée. Eventual YurixWolfram onesided or not MurataxWolfram
1. Chapter 1

Just For Me 

Summary: Murata, with his scheming ways, decides to help Wolfram win Yuri's love. He figures it doesn't hurt to look or 'flirt' with his friend's fiancée. Eventual YurixWolfram one-sided or not MurataxWolfram

A/N: This had just recently popped into my mind. Anyways I thought it'd be a good idea and here it is. I just hope that I put this idea to good use. So Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Don't own KKM so don't sue! Salamat!

Part 1 – Teaser Chapter

Murata decided that it didn't hurt to look.

Being a teenager, with a mind much older, it was an unresisting temptation.

You see… he had a weakness for beauty, which did not exclude the pretty blond that was the _fiancée _of his best friend. He frowned upon Shibuya's poor treatment of such beauty. Murata had thought about relieving Shibuya of the _burden, _as he considers it, and whisking the blond beauty away. One would have to be blind to not notice the beauty of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

And that is why he had come up with an _elaborate _plan to help said pretty blond prince woo said _fiancée. _

And of course, ease his pervy-ness.

-X-

Wolfram von Bielefeld was, sad to say, in a very bad mood.

It didn't help that he already woke up with a major headache and got mad at his _fiancée _for even… Actually he didn't remember why, it was just that Yuri said something that would set his temper ablaze. Now he was just taking it out on his soldiers. It didn't seem fair but he didn't need to push Yuri further away.

He tried to be calm and cool like his brothers, but it just didn't seem to work. He had tried getting his temper under control but he just couldn't contain it.

Deciding that he was picking on the soldiers enough, he dismissed them. He also decided to take a rest. He was exhausted trying to not think about losing his temper on Yuri this morning.

Wolfram walked towards the gardens. He sat at the fountain's edge staring wistfully at the clear water.

That was how Murata found him moments later.

-X-

"A sad face doesn't suit such beauty as yourself," Murata stated, with a single red rose in his hand, to the now beautiful, scowling blond.

"Heika." Wolfram bit out. He was annoyed. But this was the Great Sage, so he had to be respectful. He was still annoyed as Murata let out a laugh and sat a few feet from him.

"Just Murata, Wolfram." Was it just he, or did Murata sound more flirtatious than usual? Nah, it was like Murata to act like that anyway. His green eyes went back to watching the flowing water.

"So, why are you all the way out here by yourself?" Murata asked to start the conversation. He could ease his plan in with this type of conversation.

"Nothing, because I want to." Wolfram snapped at him. There it was. Murata knew the source of the problem immediately. If someone didn't hear the shouting match between the Maou and his fiancée, then they must've been deaf.

"Saa, so where's Yuri?" He knew he hit a nerve.

"I don't know where the wimp is! You should just ask Conrad or Günter!" Wolfram didn't need this right now.

"I could, but I'm asking you." Wolfram backed away as Murata's form leaned over him. He didn't like the glare off the glasses that gave off an evil look. He felt embarrassment rising to the surface. He tried scooting back, but Murata just followed forward. He was a few seconds from flaming the Great Sage. But he couldn't do that to Yuri's 'friend'; otherwise, he'd probably push the dark haired king, even more, away from him. Instead of doing anything, he abruptly stood up and calmed himself down. "Excuse me Heika, I have duties to attend to." Wolfram then began to walk back away from the Great Sage.

"I could help you." Wolfram paused at Murata's tone of voice. This was the Great Sage at work. He knew there was something going on through the dark-haired man's mind.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Heika. They're just miniscule things that need to be done." He replied.

"I wasn't talking about your duties." Wolfram jumped when he heard Murata talking in his ear. He tried putting some distance to bring back his personal space but the other just kept leaning in. "Like I was saying, I could help you."

"Help me with what?" Wolfram asked suspiciously.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask!" His glasses glinted. "To help you woo said _fiancée _of course." Wolfram was surprised at the answer he got. It was not one he was expecting. "Saa… how about it?"

Wolfram didn't know what to answer. It was embarrassing as hell seeing as how he needed someone's help to get Yuri to love him. His pride was on the line. If he agreed he knew he was never going to hear the end of it from Conrad's pathetic excuse of a _boyfriend_. He didn't want to deal with Yosak Guirre's teasing since he was as bad as Murata.

"Think about it, it'll just be between the two of us," Murata spoke interrupting Wolfram's turn to outright refuse. He knew the blond would begin to refuse. "Besides. Even if you did refuse, I'll still be able to help you without you knowing." Wolfram stopped trying to think of a refusal. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was trapped in the Great Sage's scheme. Either way he was in on it. He might as well agree to know what was going on. He didn't enjoy it when someone was playing with him. No one would.

"Fine…" he reluctantly agreed. "But you have to not tell anyone of this." He demanded. He jumped as he felt a hot breath on his ear.

"It's just between the two of us." Murata spoke softly, his breath blowing in the blond's ear. He watched as Wolfram nodded with a bit of blush on his cheeks and turned to walk in a fast pace that he was almost running. Murata chuckled at it. The blond looked cute when he blushed.

It was very coincidental that Yuri just happened to see that.

_Part one complete, _Murata thought to himself before going in the opposite direction.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well whatcha think? I thought this was a good idea to do. So here it is. Anyways I hope you people enjoyed. This is just a teaser chapter.

Vote for pairings PLZ: It's either going to end with Yuri/Wolfram or Murata/Wolfram

PLZ choose one!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Just For Me

Response to anonymous reviewers:

Vain Lavariel: Thanks! Don't worry you'll see some!

Emma125: Yes it is...

wiahua: That's true.

heika: I'll try. It depends on how the votes go!

AnonymousZest: That is a very awesome idea!

Xiong: Thanks for the advice! 

Part 2

Murata smirked as he heard Yuri approaching him.

He was happy that he had thought of this scheme. It brought some amusement in this dull and boring life even after they had defeated Shinou. There weren't any exciting missions to accomplish in this lifetime of his. He had to do something.

"Murata!" Yuri called out to him. Murata turned around smiling his red herring smile. Inside he was partially seething in jealousy that he wasn't in control of the beauty Yuri himself controls, if the other even realized it.

"Shibuya," he greeted.

"Murata, what did you say to Wolfram yesterday?" Yuri asked, more like a demand.

"Nothing, we were just conversing. He found out how much of a friend I can be!" Murata stated smugly. Although he wasn't happy by the reaction he had gotten.

"Oh…" Yuri said, now at ease, "That's good. I thought you said something to… But I guess I was wrong!" Yuri laughed sheepishly.

Murata was secretly disappointed inside. That was not the desired effect it was supposed to have. It seemed he had to go to drastic measures. And that meant… He'd drag the blond from Yuri's bed, and possibly onto his, if he could.

Oh the possibilities!

-X-

Wolfram was seething angrily inside. Yosak just had to bother him. Wolfram glared at the blue-eyed man that was Conrad's _boyfriend. _Yosak always pissed him off.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked seething.

"I just came by to wish you good luck. Shinou knows you're going to need it. But I guess not with the certain incident in the halls between Heika and Geika." Yosak cryptically answered. Murata was right about this; he was so going to enjoy the show.

Wolfram felt like slamming the orange-haired man's head against the wall repeatedly until he passed out. He didn't want to deal with Yosak's unwanted criticism and/or teasing. Plus, the Great Sage promised that he wouldn't tell anybody. That included _this _pathetic excuse of a future brother-in-law. Before he could throw Yosak a sarcastic comment, the man spoke.

"The Great Sage is looking for you." It was Yosak's parting words as the man began walking away in a quick pace. Wolfram thought he heard some snickering coming from him. But he ignored it in favor of hurling his anger at a certain Great Sage.

Speak of the devil, there he was. Wolfram was ready to give Murata a good talking to but was taken by surprise when the dark-haired man slung an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer. The blond tried to inch away but it didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"Wolfram! How nice to see you!" Murata exclaimed friendly.

"Geika," Wolfram answered trying to pry Murata's arm off of him, but to no avail. There could be loiters around and he didn't want to deal with gossip.

"It's Murata." Wolfram just nodded but still tried to pry Murata's arm off. "Say it." Wolfram was just confused. "Say it and I'll take my arm off."

"Murata," Wolfram hastily bit out. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Wolfram was tempted to burn him to a crisp. Which came to the matter at hand.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't tell Yosak!?" Wolfram hissed at him.

"Saa… about that… We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He saw and heard the whole thing and I decided it was okay to let him in on it. Otherwise he might spread it even more." Murata explained expertly, if you called it that. The blond glared at him suspiciously, but took the answer anyway. After all, it was probably his fault for agreeing to this anyway. "Now we got that out of the way, come with me!" Murata took his hand and walked, more like ran, down the hall.

-X-

It had been a week…

A week with no hurling accusations, flaring tempers, sissy comebacks… and the works… As a matter of fact, there had been no wrestling for the blanket and bed space, and no claims of being _engaged_.

In fact, it had been a peaceful week.

It was driving him CRAZY!

Yuri banged his head on the desk, not minding the pain that settled there. It'll go away sooner or later.

His mind drifted to his current state of unease. Wolfram was hardly around him. Greta kept asking him questions, since she knew about the engagement and all. Yuri had given good excuses that Wolfram had been attending to his duties. It was partially true of course, but there was something else. Rumors had been flying around that _The Great Sage, _has been around Wolfram since.

Rumors drifted that servants had seen Murata around the blond more so than _he. _Yuri didn't take to thinking it was much, at first, but then it began to bother him. Of course, it bothered him. Wolfram was _his _fiancée, was he not?

Yuri's thoughts stopped at that. Did he just admit that Wolfram _is _his fiancée? He shook his head repeatedly at the thought. No, it was true in a literal sense, but he didn't really want to consider Wolfram as his fiancée. GYAH! He was just confusing himself. Maybe he needed a walk. A walk is just what he needs.

Later on, he finds out that a walk was probably the worse suggestion.

-X-

"Stop doing that!" Wolfram said slapping the hand about to grope him. He knew the Great Sage was a pervert, he just didn't know how far it extended. Wolfram always thought it stopped on girls. He had been on the receiving end of Murata's gropes that he was tempted to burn off the Great Sage's hands.

Wolfram figured this 'plan' to help him win Yuri's heart was for Murata to perv on him the whole time. He had been catching Murata's perverted stares on him even if they weren't in close vicinity but within the same area. Within his thoughts, he walked faster hoping that for once Murata would get the message and leave him alone. Of course, as always, Wolfram's efforts are always in vein, as Murata just kept up thinking of it as another game. But the Great Sage knew better.

"Saa, Wolfram is this another game? What do I get if I keep up with you?" Murata teased looking at him suggestively. Wolfram rolled his eyes before walking away, more like running, this time. Murata still caught up. "Ne, Wolfram, this is fun." He grinned mischievously.

Wolfram just scowled and now broke out into a run. This was not his idea of fun. He glanced behind him from time to time as to know how much distance he had gotten. Sad enough, he didn't get very far. Before he could break into a sprint, an arm managed to snake its way around his waist and hold him still.

"Maa, I thought you were going to outrun me for a moment." Murata then leaned in closer. "So what's my prize?" he whispered into Wolfram's ear. The blond shuddered before struggling to get out of the surprising grip Murata had on him. He growled in annoyance.

"Geika, if you don't remove your arms, I'm not going to be so lenient when they get THIRD DEGREE BURNS!" Wolfram warned him. The last three words were the official warning. Murata just chuckled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Wolfram stopped his one-sided argument in surprise. He was well aware that they had acquired an audience. Gossip was bound to fly around. Gossip was the source of all conflicts. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he just took grasp of the situation he was now in. He then blushed a few shades of red.

"Pervert!"

It was just in time that Yuri made his way around the corner to witness the whole thing.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part two! Watching the shows again I realized that Wolfram never directly talks to Murata at all of calls him by his title or name. Weird… Anyways thank you people for voting! And thanks for correcting me on the Geika – Heika part. I probably just made typos. After all G and H are next to each other on the keyboard. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! PLZ keep voting if you haven't already! The polls are still open!

Yuri/Wolfram: 10

Murata/Wolfram: 5

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

Just For Me

Response to annonymous reviewers:

No.0ne: Thanks! Here's an update!

black dilemma: Haha... I will!

wiahua: That's true!

fan: Thanks!

dodger: Thank you!

morot: Yeah, I'm not really good witho those and I've been speaking American English all my life. Anyways I will!

rein: Thanks!

Part 3

Yuri was immensely enjoying his walk throughout the castle. It cleared his mind of any mishaps that seem to trouble his psyche.

He was still greeted on all sides and he just gave them his usual smile and greeted back. It would be rude not to. He did see some of the maids gossiping and pointing at him, but he didn't pay it any mind. As long as it wasn't something bad, then he'd be able to deal with it lightly, but if not then he would have to resort to some extreme measures.

It was then he heard a familiar yell. _Wolfram? _He thought to himself. He probably should go see what's happening that Wolfram had to explode on someone and probably hurt him or her. Yuri would be there to stop him incase it went to such lengths.

Yuri was rather surprised as he rounded the corner.

It wasn't everyday you see that your _fiancée, _who accuses you for everything to the point of making you mad, cheating on you with your best _friend! _

He was then taken back when Murata dared to kiss Wolfram on the cheek. He didn't notice how his hands seemed to have clenched tightly to the point where the nails almost broke the skin. When he took notice of the pain, he became confused. But he shook himself of the confusion. After all, it wasn't something to worry himself about. It was just probably nothing.

"Pervert!" came Wolfram's yell that snapped him out of his thoughts.

He saw that Wolfram was struggling out of Murata's hold. He thought that Wolfram saw him but then realized that he was hidden mostly from view. So it wasn't possible.

"Maa… maa… Wolfram… calm down. It's just a kiss. It's not like I _inappropriately _touched you," Murata specifically emphasized 'inappropriately'. He knew Yuri was there hiding and watching the whole thing. The Maou wasn't that powerful to shield him out yet. He was also aware of Yosak and Conrad's stares from a second story window. Yosak probably informed Conrad of the situation. Well the more the merrier.

Murata, reluctantly, let Wolfram go. He just smiled at the fiery glare fixated on him from those dazzling emerald green eyes. He watched as Wolfram fumed and began to stomp his way out of the courtyard in the opposite direction of Yuri. _Perfect! _Murata thought to himself. Right about now, he was predicting that Yuri would approach him.

Speak of the devil; there he was walking towards him.

"Shibuya! Hey!" Murata greeted. "I haven't seen you all _week_!" Murata purposely stressed out 'week'. After all, that was how long Wolfram had been gone from Yuri's presence and occupied his. Damn was he good! Yuri looked a bit peeved.

"Murata, what were you doing?" Yuri demanded of him. Murata noted that he looked a little mad at him.

"We were just playing a game. You know how he is with losing," Murata whispered the last sentence to Yuri.

"Then what were you doing kissing him?!" Yuri almost said out loud had it not been for Murata signaling for him to talk quietly. Yuri had matured these past few years he'd been in Shin Makoku. Murata was proud of that, but was still rather disappointed on how he had treated his fiancée, his _exquisite _fiancée.

"It was just a deal! No biggie. He thought I would never catch up to him. Besides what are you so worked up for? It was just on the cheek. It didn't mean anything." Murata explained. He was glad for the blush arising on the Maou's face. The plan is working perfectly. He couldn't help but grin and add, "Or is there something you're not telling me Shibuya? Hmm?" It just made him blush even more.

"Nothing! I have to go back to signing papers and the like before…" Yuri trailed off walking away.

Murata looked up and grinned, giving the viewer thumbs up. After all Yosak was a good spectator.

-X-

Yuri signed for the umpteenth time. He couldn't concentrate on the documents staring him straight into his face. His mind had been on the incident a few days ago. Not that he'd care right? _Argh! _He thought to himself.

Who cares if Wolfram hangs off someone else? At least now the blond wasn't accusing him every second he was away from him or saying that they were fiancées. Yuri didn't care if Wolfram found someone else. It was better; then he wouldn't be breaking the blond's heart.

But why did it bother him so?

He was so not jealous of Murata!

Was he?

"Father?" He heard Greata's voice. He glanced at the door and saw her looking a bit out of it.

"Is there something you need Greta?" Yuri asked her.

"Can you tuck me in? I was going to ask Papa but Geika said that he was doing something for him." His fists clenched the sides of the paper in his hand, but he still showed his adoptive daughter his red herring smile.

"Ah, I will Greata." With that, Yuri took her hand and led her to her room.

Greta's words rang in his ears. What is it that Wolfram was doing for Murata at _this _time of night? Maybe after he takes Greta to bed that he'd have a _talk _with a certain Great sage.

-X-

Murata whistled happily down the halls of blood pledge castle. Things seem to be going great for the big 'plan'. Yuri was paying attention to little details. That meant Wolfram. Although Murata did wonder why Yuri thought of Wolfram as a small detail, or rather the engagement. If it were he, he wouldn't mind being engaged to the cute blond prince.

He had been cornered last night by Yuri asking him what Wolfram was doing for him. Yuri set himself up for that sexual innuendo Murata had spat out at him. It was hilarious. Murata had never seen Yuri go that red before. At least the plan was working, as it should be. Murata thought he'd had to work hard, but Yuri was 'speeding things' up a bit. If Yuri were just as dense, then it would probably take a while.

Murata still couldn't resist the blond beauty.

He kept wondering if there were other circumstances. He actually liked the blond _that _way. But he knew about Wolfram being loyal. Plus he knew that the blond was set on the Maou. It was too bad though, that he couldn't get the blond in his bed. He mentally laughed at the possibilities of such an event.

Perhaps he could get the blond in his bed, just not in the conventional way.

Gossip will sure spread.

-X-

Wolfram felt tense. He got an eerie feeling. Only one thought came to mind…

Murata was up to something. And he knew it was not going to be pretty. It probably had something to do with him and Murata wasn't letting him in on it because he might object. Of course he would. Anything Murata came up with he would always object if it put him in an awkward position.

He just hoped nothing was planned for the day, so he wouldn't have to _pretend _he was actually enjoying the Great Sage's company. He was _not _enjoying the Great Sage's company. It was a nuisance and completely unnecessary.

Which reminded him, he promised Greta that he'd play with her today. Putting away his sword, he went in search of his little girl. He treasured Greta a lot, not just because she was a good link between him and Yuri but also a good companion, someone to take care of. Wolfram did enjoy taking care of her as if they were a real family.

It was probably his only chance.

He didn't want to think about chances. It always made him depressed.

"Papa Wolfram!" Came Greta's voice. Wolfram let out a small smile. He could be happy with the way things were; maybe it would be okay.

But he knew it was far from being okay.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 3! I was about to retype chapter two and change everything a bit but then I realized it was pointless so I just continued! I hope this is a good chapter! I'm having too many ideas entering my head that I hope to write them. But I most likely will. Anyways, this is the last chance to vote! Before I close the polls. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! PLZ keep voting if you haven't already! The polls are still open!

Yuri/Wolfram: 18

Murata/Wolfram: 7

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

Just For Me

Response to annonymous reviewers:

CluelessIdiot: Thanks!

Ikakamda: Haha...

lol: I'm glad you do!

Valery: Thanks!

Your love tickles me: That's cool! Although I have no idea how to answer your questions since I have no idea how to answer them... Sorry!

Part 4

It had been a weird month for Yuri.

He couldn't deny that it was peaceful, but he became worried. Something fishy was going on and he didn't like it if it had anything to do with him or the kingdom. He knew Murata had something to do with it.

If it concerned Wolfram, it most likely concerned the _Great Sage_ and in turn concerns him. He hoped this wasn't another one of Murata's evil schemes. The last one wasn't a pleasant experience.

Since when had he been second best?

Gyah! He should stop with this. It wasn't him.

Wolfram was becoming a constant in his thoughts and most of the time, his dreams. He couldn't deny that the blond was beautiful. Someone would have to be blind not to see it. He didn't think that a _guy_ would be that pretty.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Wolfram had always made him lose his cool. When the blond exploded on him, he always sputtered for something to say.

Making up his mind, he decided to skip this torture in favor of searching for said _fiancée _and asking what was really going on. And then talk to Murata if all else fails. If either of them doesn't give him answers then he could just _demand _it from them. After all he was the Maou.

With that, he set off to find the blond.

-X-

"Pervert!" came Wolfram's yell, followed by Murata's laughter.

Yuri frowned. This was the second time in two weeks that he had caught them together. Although he knew Wolfram was doing nothing inappropriate, Murata… Now that was a different matter altogether. He had to have a private talk with the _Great Sage_.

He continued walking towards them, not realizing that his hands were tightly clenched in anger or jealousy, one couldn't tell. Perhaps they were the same thing. As he neared them, he heard a bit of a conversation.

"Tell me why I shouldn't flambé you!" Wolfram scolded Murata.

"Because I'm Yuri's friend and if he finds out you're in trouble. Am I correct?" Murata stated teasingly.

_Not this time! Fry him Wolfram! _Yuri silently thought, hoping that Wolfram would actually let go of the fires and use them to harm Murata. Sadly, it didn't happen. Gathering up his wits, he approached the pair. They noticed his presence right away. He was saddened the Wolfram turned his back to him. But he brushed it off.

"Ah Shibuya, what brings you here?" Murata greeted him.

"Can I talk to you?" he took a glance in Wolfram's direction before looking back to Murata. "Alone." He finished.

"Sure Shibuya." Murata then turned to Wolfram. "Hey, I'll be back Wolfram. Wait for me in my room."

Yuri glared.

Correction… Yuri _Glared. _

The capital G…

"Why do you have to meet him in your room?" Yuri asked with an edge to his voice. It seemed to shock Wolfram to turn around and face him.

"Why do you care wimp?" Wolfram retaliated, glaring at him.

"I have a right to know, you are _my _fiancée."

"Now you say that?!" Wolfram yelled at him, angry at Yuri's response. After all, wasn't this what Yuri would have wanted? Wolfram wasn't the one now shouting that they were engaged and now Yuri even had the gall to just announce it out of his own free will.

Just when he was about to let go…

"You WIMP!" Wolfram yelled before stomping off in anger. He had to think and get away from this. He'll just stay in Murata's room until the other came back and talked to him. He should be calm by then.

Yuri watched in dismay as the object of his… his… walk away. Determined to get to the bottom of this, he made a movement to run after the blond but was held back. He saw Murata had a grip on his arm. He glared at his friend with a warning.

"Murata let go." Yuri stated angrily.

"No Shibuya, you had something to say to me remember? You should let him calm down a bit before you rush in there to talk. I'll sent him to you after I'm done talking," Murata said dragging Yuri in the opposite direction of Wolfram.

-X-

Wolfram grumbled obscenities at the walls and the inanimate objects in the room. He plopped down on the bed and turned to his side with his back to the door. _How did this happen? _He thought to himself.

He thought what he was doing was what Yuri had wanted. After all, Murata made him see and choose which course of action he should take. Wolfram thought about it and decided that he would let Yuri go. His heart couldn't take the obvious rejection anymore. He wouldn't forget Yuri, but make the pain ebb a little after he asked Yuri to annul the engagement. Murata was helping him. Although…

Now that he really thought about it. Murata seemed to be taking advantage of this 'helping' thing. But Murata was a good distraction. That was why he allowed Murata to do things without him trying to burn him to a crisp. He was grateful to the Great Sage.

But now, with the turn of events, he felt like crying. He fought back the tears. He couldn't cry. He shouldn't be crying over this. After all Yuri didn't.

_Dammit! _He cursed himself as tears managed to leak out of his eyes. He still loved Yuri even with the distractions that took him away from the Maou. During those times, he felt secure with Murata. He thought he had been falling for the other. He wouldn't mind really. Murata always treated him nicely. And always treated him as an important friend and at times like a lover.

It was nice.

He didn't know that to think. He thought he could decide by now on whom he would choose.

But since Yuri's words earlier plagued his mind, he didn't know what to think. He thought Yuri didn't want him. After all this engagement was just an _accident_. Hadn't Yuri been telling him that plenty of times? He got the message. He backed off. Didn't Yuri see?

He punched the pillow angrily. He buried his face in the pillow staining it with his tears.

That was how Murata found him moments later.

-X-

Yuri glared at the papers in his hands. He wasn't reading the contents, just staring at it hoping it would give him answers. He was mad at Murata for daring to say those words to him. He felt like decking his best friend then and there but refrained from doing so. Wolfram would probably be mad at him.

Did he have the right to beat Murata up? After all, the _Great Sage _was hitting on _his _fiancée.

Murata's words still rang in his ears. Now that he thought about it, he realized he was just being selfish and denying himself. He had been denying himself of what he had and what he could have. He could tell when the _other _him took over in search of the blond prince. After all, the _other _him was a part of him. So in turn, he subconsciously knew that he wanted Wolfram. His upbringing held him back. Deep down, he really did want the blond as a partner, a life-long partner. It took him so many years to realize it. Well, only two years, but still… Maybe too long…

Was he too late?

Had Murata already taken his place?

-X-

Meanwhile, Murata smirked, while the light shinned on his glasses that you couldn't tell the expression of his eyes. He was gloating on his win. He knew Yuri was in turmoil right now and rethinking of what he should do about the engagement. Yuri did have to suffer as Wolfram had all this time. After all, he had to be punished for neglecting such beauty.

He was doing the right thing for both of them.

Even if it was at the cost of his own feelings.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 4! This is just going to be a short series. So it won't be as length as my other non-one-shot stories. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the story so far! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Voting is now closed! The pairing goes to:

Yuri/Wolfram: 26

Murata/Wolfram: 7

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

Just For Me

To Reviewers:

I apologize for the delayed update! I'm sorry! Anyways, here's the final chapter to this fic! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!

Epilogue

Yuri was an idiot. Murata decided as he stood outside his door and heard crying. He knew Wolfram was probably broken up by this. After he had decided to help Wolfram win Yuri's love, which he already did, he made Wolfram pick a choice.

He could either continue with trying to win Yuri's love or he could try to let go.

Murata was rather surprised when Wolfram said he'd let it go. It had showed how Shibuya poorly treated the blond in regards to the engagement. He knew Wolfram had fallen in love along the way. He too was selfish in trying to win the blond's love this time around. He thought he could. But he was sure he'd still stay a substitute.

He ignored the temporary pain in his chest.

Prepared, he entered his room and walked towards the blond. Wolfram hadn't noticed him. Tentatively he reached out and stroked the blond's hair as a form of comfort. He sat down next to the lying blond. He was rather surprised as Wolfram propelled himself towards him. Arms around his waist while the face buried on his stomach. He felt the tears soaking through his wear. He rubbed circles on the blond's back.

Wolfram needed comfort right now, and it was probably the only chance Murata would be able to get.

-X-

Another week had passed by.

Yuri was going crazy! He took another swig of his drink as he thought of the situation. He didn't usually drink, but he was old enough and wanted to, so he will!

He hadn't been able to get a chance to talk to Wolfram. Either Günter hounded him down or the blond effectively avoided him. He thought of finding Murata, but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep his jealous side in check. He sighed. This was getting irksome. Besides, Murata didn't send Wolfram to him. He probably decided to let Wolfram decided. Knowing the blond, he had refused his request. After all, it was a request not a demand.

He quickly brushed the papers away. He couldn't read it thoroughly if his mind was on Wolfram. Dammit, this whole thing was driving him insane. Standing up, he walked brusquely out of the office. He was claustrophobic at the moment. Just as he walked out, he bumped into the person he was looking for. He stared at the blond for a few moments until he walked pass him. Yuri, not wanting the opportunity to go to waste, seized the blond's wrist. He was surprised to be met with some resistance. He just held on tighter.

"I need to talk to you," Yuri stated firmly and dragged the blond with him.

Wolfram was rather surprised, as he had bumped into Yuri without looking. He didn't want to face his _fiancée. _So he walked past him without saying a word. He was stopped by the grip on his wrist. He tugged but Yuri just wouldn't let go. He then felt himself being pulled along to wherever Yuri was going. He resisted, yes, but his strength wasn't with him. So he reluctantly followed.

Neither one of them noticed a spectator who had a wide smirk on his face.

-X-

Wolfram winced as the grip tightened on his wrist. He would probably get a bruise. Yuri had gotten stronger recently and was starting to build up like his alter ego. Yuri also took to letting his hair grow out a little. The numbers of turning heads had increased. Wolfram had figured that since Yuri didn't really think much of the engagement that he should let it go. Now…

Now the wimp had gone and done this!

Always made him to change his mind.

"Yuri! What are you doing?" Wolfram demanded. Yuri hadn't given an answer, which really pissed the blond off. "Yuri!" He still got no answer. He decided to see this through. Whatever the hell Yuri was doing must be very important to the Maou so it had to be over with. The sooner it was settled the faster he can get away. He was surprised to be tossed into a room and Yuri locking the door. He looked around to notice that it was the room that belonged to the Maou. It was the room _they _use to share.

For some reason he felt scared. This was a new side of Yuri he really didn't know. It was refreshing yet terrifying at the same tine. Yuri looked to have a moody cloud hanging over him. Wolfram feared of what would be done to him.

-X-

Murata followed the couple through the halls. He had a hunch. Of course, he was always right on his deductions. He watched as Yuri dragged the blond to his room. Although, he frowned when Yuri tossed the blond in unceremoniously. He figured it a good idea to wait out here incase of unnecessary violence or unwanted advances. He'd let it be if there were screams of 'rape'.

-X-

Wolfram stood his ground at the overwhelming silence. He just stared at Yuri's back with anxiousness. He wondered what Yuri wanted. The silence was getting to him. He wanted to get out. If Yuri didn't start talking, he'd leave. That is if Yuri would actually let go of the door handle. He swallowed nervously. The waves he was feeling from the Maou weren't pleasant. If it wasn't really directed at him, it was probably related to him in some way.

As a matter of fact, he had been hearing from Gwendal and Conrad, along with Günter, that Yuri had been acting strange these past few weeks. Wolfram just passed it off as nothing. Yuri was probably moody. Of course, he paid attention when one of those moods was directed at him. He took a step back in caution when Yuri turned to face him. He couldn't see the dark eyes to know exactly what Yuri was feeling. Yuri looked scary and far from the 'wimpy' image he usually sprouted.

Wolfram got another surprise as he was pinned to the bed, with the other on top. He blushed as he felt the hot breath on his neck. But he could also smell a faint scent of alcohol. Since when had Yuri been drinking?

Now he was even more frightened. What would Yuri do in his irrational state? Wolfram really didn't want to stick around to find out. He attempted to get the other off him, but was surprised to be met with strong resistance. His wrists were seized and pinned down, while his struggles were futile. Yuri was less commanding when he was sober. He attempted another escape, but was 'shot down'.

"Shtoop… morving…" came Yuri's slurred voice, proof of his drinking. Wolfram was really afraid. If Yuri does something irrational, the Maou would be on a major guilt trip in the morning.

"Yuri! Get off. I have to do some duties for-"

"No! Yoour duty is shhtaying by my side! Yoou're my fiancée not hhhhhhisss!" Yuri slurred out his confession.

Wolfram froze at those words. He ceased his struggling and fighting words to digest what was being said to him. It couldn't be true. Yeah… Yuri was just rambling. He felt the heavy weight lifted off of him but arms wrapped themselves around his waist holding him down. He still couldn't get out. He felt Yuri's head resting on his shoulder and hugging him like a teddy bear or something. He never knew Yuri could act like this even if it isn't supposed to be surprising. He sighed and just resigned to his fate. He might as well. It didn't look like he was getting out soon.

Before he went to sleep, he heard a faint voice:

"Don't go."

-X-

Murata smiled as things had quieted down in the room. He knew Yuri had been drinking before hand. Funny sight really… He couldn't wait for his friend's reaction tomorrow. They made such a cute picture. He picked the lock and slowly opened the door to peek inside. Coincidentally, Yosak was passing by who also decided to take a look.

"Looks like your plan worked Geika," Yosak commented in whisper. Murata just grinned at the complement.

"Ah, I wasn't Shinou's strategist for nothing," Murata said back. They both let out a quiet laugh before departing. They couldn't wait for the show tomorrow.

-X-

Yuri was the first to wake. He didn't open his eyes for he still wanted to rest. He snuggled deeper into his makeshift pillow. Whatever pillow he managed to get was very comfortable. It was one of the nicer ones since he started this habit. He heard a faint hitch of breath but ignored it as his imagination. Although, this pillow had a certain fast beat. Of course, pillows don't have beats.

Realizing it, he abruptly opened his eyes and looked beside him. His eyes met green ones. Inside he was surprised but pleasant at the same time. It had been a long time since Wolfram had been in _their _bed. Yes, Yuri considered it their bed for a while now. He finally had the blond back in _his _bed not _Murata's. _

"What was last night about wimp!?" Wolfram demanded before he could speak. _Last night? _He questioned silently. He didn't remember last night. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" Wolfram hit on target as the blond noticed Yuri's silent curiosity at his words. Yuri chuckled sheepishly. He really didn't remember last night. But whatever did, he hoped he didn't do anything stupid and ruined his chances by starting over with the blond. He watched as Wolfram threw his hands up as he gave up and stood up to walk out.

No! Yuri would not allow it.

Being brave, Yuri wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him back. The momentum caused Wolfram to fall on his lap, just like he wanted. He tightened his hold around the waist and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. He liked this feeling of having Wolfram in his arms. He had always wondered why he had denied himself before. After all, Wolfram seemed better than most women. He was loyal than most women would be. And the fact the blond drove him crazy with need. That need was surfacing quickly. He tightened his hold as he felt the blond trying to wriggle his way free. No, he wouldn't let that happen, not again, never again.

"I missed you, Wolfram," Yuri said softly. He was relieved as the blond stopped struggling. He was met with silence so he figured he could continue. "I wondered if it wasn't too late to say this…

I love you."

There he said it. But hew as greeted with stunned silence. He sort of understood. After all, he did realize he had been cruel to the blonde about this engagement. He had always ignored it and still put the blond second best even if he had only considered them friends before.

Damn, what a fool he had been!

He still hadn't heard an answer. Yuri was nervous now. What should he do? Should he let Wolfram think on it or talk more? But if he let the blond think on it, the blond would probably go rushing to Murata. He couldn't have that.

Wolfram sat there dazed at the confession. He really didn't know what to say. Could Yuri still be rambling? Yeah… Yuri was still rambling. He needed to confirm this with Murata. Now if only Yuri would let him go… even if he did like the gesture…

"Yuri… I need to-"

"Why? You're going to get _his _help, aren't you?" Yuri stated jealously, pinning the blond down on the bed. He could tell that Wolfram would go to Murata. He didn't want the _Great Sage _interfering with Wolfram's decision.

Wolfram was officially scared. Yuri was uncharacteristically dominant of this situation. He stared into Yuri's serious black eyes. He was too damn nervous to say anything. He would hurl some stupid, angry, irrational sentence by now but he really couldn't. He really should push Yuri away before something drastic happens. Listening to his instincts, he shoved the Maou away with all his strength and rushed to the door. He narrowly avoided Yuri's attempt to hold him back. He slammed the door shut and literally ran into Conrad, who was coming there to wake the Maou up.

"Wolfram?" Conrad questioned with a hint of worry in his voice. "Is something wrong?" Conrad asked afterwards since Wolfram didn't let go of him. That was a cause for worry in itself. As if coming back to his senses, Wolfram pulled away from Conrad's hold. Conrad was a bit saddened but was use to it.

"Nothing is wrong Weller-kyo," Wolfram told him and continued walking away, but in a quick pace. Conrad watched worriedly until his little brother disappeared from his line of sight.

-X-

_Dammit! This is all so wrong! _Wolfram thought angrily to himself. For some odd reason when he took Murata up on his offer to help him win Yuri's love, Fate decided to be a bitch and flip everything around for him. Yuri was _not _supposed to act like that _nor _was he supposed to say he _loved _Wolfram like _that! _Wolfram was counting on the inevitable for the engagement to be called off not for it to go the opposite. _Damn it all to hell! _

"You seem shaken," Murata stated next to him. It startled the blond out of his thoughts. Wolfram rolled his eyes. He was one of the last people he'd want to see. After all, part of Yuri's _craziness _was Murata. He glared and pointed an accusing finger at the Great Sage.

"You…" he began.

"Hm?" Murata stated amused.

"This is all your fault!" Wolfram finished getting ready to hurl some fireball at the smirking man.

"Ah, but you're the one who took my offered assistance." Murata fired back. He was right too. He knew he really didn't give the blond a choice anyway. "After all, isn't this what you wanted?"

Wolfram 'hmph-ed' and turned away with his arms crossed. The Great Sage always had to be right. This _was _what he wanted. But that was before! Now he just wanted to give up! But his mind didn't want him to. His heart wouldn't let him.

"Why don't you just go to him? It might ease you a little. He's already admitted to being wrong." _Although not directly. _Murata added as an afterthought.

Wolfram glared at the floor. _Why does he always have to be right? _He thought to himself angrily. Attempting to act like he's ignoring Murata's words of wisdom, Wolfram stopped angrily down the halls in search of the wimp and to finish this once and for all.

Murata just smirked and walked away. He knew where Yuri was. He wanted to witness the finale before it would end.

-X-

Yuri mentally cursed himself for the millionth time. He had been walking around all morning looking for Wolfram, making sure that he didn't go to Murata for advice. He had been dodging Günter, hiding in places to avoid the lessons. The blond was evasive. Yuri thought he'd already searched the whole castle. He sighed in misfortune. If the blond noticed him looking for him, then he was sure that the blond is hiding from him. He plopped down on the fountain edge in the garden. He thought Wolfram would be here but the blond was nowhere to be seen.

He hid his head in his hands.

This was so frustrating. When was Wolfram going to answer him? The blond had just bolted from the room and that was all. Conrad came to wake him and tell him about lunch. He didn't realize that he had slept that late, but didn't really dwell on it. After eating he asked Conrad to distract Günter as he went to look for the blond. He rested his head in his hand while glancing around the courtyard. By then he was able to spot the blond. He immediately stood up and began to run, hoping he'd catch up in time.

Wolfram paused as he heard his name. He knew that voice. He was contemplating whether to answer or not. He still didn't know what to say. It was easier said than done. He chickened out and walked away in a faster pace. He didn't want to answer just yet. He didn't know what to say…

He didn't bother pausing as he heard his name again. He kept his fast pace, which looked like he wasn't running. He didn't bother turning around. He just hoped that Yuri was the 'wimp' he was and gave up. Alas, that was not the case as he felt himself being stopped by the hand gripping his wrist firmly. He cursed his figure at times. He turned to stare into dark eyes. _Dammit! _He thought to himself.

"Wolfram…" Yuri began. Instead of continuing, he looked into green eyes. They were very hypnotizing. He began to lean in.

Wolfram stiffened in shock. What the hell was Yuri doing? He wanted to say out loud. But before he could move or shove the offending person away, he was caught in an embrace, a tight one. He gasped in surprise at the gesture and stiffened, questioning the method being played upon him. But why was he questioning anything? Isn't this what he wanted?

"I'm… so sorry…" he heard the broken voice. What did he have to be sorry about? It was Wolfram that had something to be sorry for. After all, he was the one being a pushy, whiny brat about this whole engagement. Yuri shouldn't like him, as he wanted him to. "I've been horrible to you. I know I've been cruel but I hope I'm not too late." Yuri paused again before continuing, "I want to start over because… I really do love you." He finished looking straight into his green eyes.

Wolfram was really at a lost for words. A part of him wanted to hit the wimp, the other wanted to cry hysterically and accept the proposal. Well, not really cry hysterically, but you get the picture. He was still hesitant. After all, Yuri could just be saying empty words that he'd regret saying later. He didn't know what to do. Should he just accept and hope that it'll go well? Or should he just think on it more and give an answer later? Or should he reject it and find out if Yuri was just playing with him as always? The last option didn't seem to appealing to him. Either way it would make him sad or hurt him. He didn't want that anymore.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with it?" Wolfram softly whispered, his eyes downcast. To Yuri it sounded broken and it made his heart clench as he realized how much he really had hurt the blond.

"Please just give me a chance." Yuri said desperately. He really wanted this. He didn't want to lose the blond he was almost going to lose forever. He leaned down giving the blond a tentative kiss before pulling away. Wolfram saw the desperation in the Maou's eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. If you do one thing wimp, I'm leaving. Got it?" Wolfram said before quickly walking away from embarrassment as they attracted a crowd.

He didn't notice mischievous blue eyes inspecting.

-X-

"So, how did it go?" Murata asked Yozak as he leaned against the railing.

"It went rather well, Geika. I must applaud your great mind again," Yozak responded.

"I see… Well, alls well that ends well, ne?" Murata said before departing.

He was happy for the couple. Really, he was. But even if he couldn't have the blond, at least he still could get a few gropes here and there. After all, they both owed him _a lot! _

With that, he headed off to find the blond.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: That's the end folks! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing. I had this planned to end at this chapter. After all, it would be pointless to let it drag on. So I thought I'd be better to end here. I hope you enjoyed over all. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
